Catching the Broken
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: (AU) Edward gets in with the wrong crowd to save his brother, but how does he end up in the middle of a NCIS crime scene? Set in the world of NCIS. There will be boy x boy romance. RoyEd, Royed, Roy x Ed
1. Prologue

**NCIS world  
Edward gets in with the wrong crowd to save his brother, but how does he end up in the middle of a crime scene? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or NCIS in any way, and I am gaining zero profit from this publication onto this website.**

 **A/N: I won't go asking for reviews, because I often get annoyed of authors asking for them myself. I thought of this one day while watching NCIS. To be honest, I can only think of things to cross with FMA, I can't write a crossover without that anime in it. So when I thought of this combination, it had to be done. I am simply writing this for fun, but if not many notice it, it's pointless to continue uploading new chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Listen, I swear I didn't rat you out! I'm not stupid. If you got caught, I would be walking into that cell right behind you."

Edward Elric, a sixteen year old boy, was being crowded into a corner by a group of teenagers. The building they were in used to be a nice apartment that was closed due to health violations. It was a ratty and run down place now, graffiti painting the walls.

The leader of the group was pushing Ed's shoulder back into the wall, keeping constant pressure to hold him there. There was an ugly sneer on his face, and he showed his yellow teeth when he spoke back to Ed.

"Yeah, I know ya' ain't stupid, I seen you pull fast one's on dem' police. But I also know dat you don' like workin' for me and meh guys here, so I need some proof you ain't tryin' to screw me oveh." His words blew foul breathe onto Ed's face, and he had to resist scrunching his nose in disgust. Had the guy ever heard of brushing his teeth? Or popping a mint, even?

"I have been working for you over a year, and you still don't trust me?" Ed asked, irritation clear in his voice. When no one answered, Ed rolled his eyes. "Okay, what do you want me to do to prove my loyalty to this...organization?"

"I wan' ya to sit tonight's job out-"

"Are you kidding?! This is one of the best paying deals this month!" Ed yelled, pushing against the hand on his shoulder. "You can't do this to me, Aaron, we had a deal here!"

Aaron put more pressure on Ed's shoulder, surely making a bruise if Ed's flinch was anything to go by.

"Don' cut me off, bitch! As I was sayin', I wan' ya to sit this one out. I have another job for ya." Aaron had a nasty smile. "You are working a trade behind the ol' auto shop near that fancy hotel."

Ed gave a loud groan, letting his head fall back painfully against the wall. "You asshole. You know that the cops are keeping eagle eyes on that place ever since the shoot out last week! There is no way I could pull that off!"

Aaron's smirk grew. "Well, use dat brain of yours, den'. This is the perfect way to prove yourself."

Ed couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't even working under Aaron, it was Aaron's father that he worked for. The stupid bastard had thrown Ed at his son, just to get him out of the way. As much as Ed wanted to quit, though, he couldn't afford to skip out on any jobs.

"Fine."

* * *

Ed unlocked the door to his tiny, cheap apartment room. After he walked in, he looked over his pathetic living space. The small kitchen was separated by a counter like island. It only contained a mini fridge, a set of shelves, a microwave, and a leaking sink.

His living room acted as his bedroom, the couch having a pull-out bed set up. Besides the bed, all he had in the room was a suitcase on the floor with clothes messily thrown around it. Of course, he had a shower. But there was no warm water.

Ed gave a deep sigh, pushing his bangs back with his hand and messing up his tight ponytail. He didn't seem to notice or care. He crankily pulled his red hoodie off over his head, tossing it behind him onto the bed. Giving a sharp tug, Ed pulled open his sad excuse of a fridge, only to see that it was near empty. There was a water bottle, a moldy convenience store sub, and a string cheese. His findings caused him to give another sigh.

Pulling the water bottle out, he slammed the fridge closed. After opening the bottle, he chugged half of it before setting it on the counter, walking to his bathroom. He stripped of the rest of his clothing, multiple scars on his chest and back. It also showed his artificial leg, its metal exterior shining in the poor bathroom lighting.

Ed turned the handle on the shower. Stretching out before getting under the freezing shower, he put his leg up on the wall. His knee was near his face as he moved his torso. He switched legs, repeating the action, before stepping under the stream of water. The moment the drops hit him, his skin burst into goose bumps. He washed himself as fast as he could before pulling out his hair tie and washing his hair as well.

After a few moments, he stepped out and wrapped himself in his only towel, making a mental note to go to the washing machines in the basement soon. He dried his body, worked the water out of his metal leg, and then put the towel on top of his head, ruffling furiously. He then got dressed in a large t-shirt and shorts that were noticeably shorter than what was usually in the boys section. He didn't seem to care about his dress attire, as seconds later he fell face first onto his bed, his towel falling to the floor. If he was going to do that job, he needed a few hours of sleep first.

That was, he would've gotten a few hours of sleep if some asshole hadn't started pounding on his door like a maniac.

Ed gave off a high pitched whine, rolling over to answer the door. There was one problem with his rolling though. He had forgotten how close he was to the edge, so his rear end had a nice meeting with the floor.

"Dammit!" Ed yelled, getting up and walking to his door. On his walk, he was rubbing his sore rear. Yanking open his door, he was ready to yell some more, but then he saw who it was that was knocking.

"Lust? What are you doing up at this time, don't you have work tonight?" Ed asked, opening the door more and stepping aside to let the curvy woman in. She sauntered in, sitting gently on his bed.

Lust was part of a family gone wrong. A man adopted 6 kids and cruelly named them after the seven deadly sins. Luckily, Ed had finally gotten them to report the abuse, and their uncle took them in. He was originally named King Bradley, but his brother gave him the messed up nickname of Wrath. That's how he got the idea to call his 6 children in a similar fashion.

Now they may all be free, but they had seen too much to simply let it go. All of them were involved in some pretty shady things. But no matter what trouble they got into, Ed was always there for them. The siblings had taken him in secretly when they found him a year ago, after his brothers kidnapping left him devastated.

Lust held out her arms towards Ed, indicating that she wanted him to come to her. "Eddie, baby, you have been overdoing it. There are bags under your eyes." She said, her smooth, soft voice inviting. Ed shuffled to her, giving her a hug before laying down and resting his head on her lap. If she cared about his hair being damp, she didn't say anything.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired is all." He said, ending his statement with a yawn.

"Don't lie to me," she scolded, running her fingers through Ed's wet golden locks. "I know how many jobs you've been working lately. Alphonse wouldn't want to see you like this! And why do you insist on living in this dump? We have offered you a room at our house multiple times."

"I don't want to be a burden." Ed mumbled, his eyes drooping, Lust's fingers gently massaging his head.

Lust was about to tell Ed that he could never be a burden, but when she looked down, he was fast asleep. She gave a sad smile at him. "If only Alphonse could see how hard you were working, Eddie. He would be sad to see you so worn at such a young age."

* * *

Ed was gently awakened by a hand rubbing his back. "Eddie, wake up. It's seven o'clock."

He tried rolling away, shoving his face into his pillow. "Five more minutes." His voice was muffled when he spoke.

The next attempt to wake Ed wasn't so gentle.

"Wake up, short stuff!" A body was suddenly bouncing on the bed right next to Ed. But Ed, having the fight or flight instincts he had, flailed at the sudden movement. His metal foot connected with someone's stomach.

"Shit-!" There was a thud of someone hitting the floor.

"Envy, you should know better than to wake Eddie up like that." Lust said, walking past her sibling and to Ed. He was sitting up, looking around the room in a sleepy daze. "Eddie, Envy and I brought you some food. I want you to eat a good meal before your job tonight."

"Huh? Envy?" Ed looked down at the teenager on his floor, he was holding his stomach. "Oh, did I kick you?"

"Hell yeah, you midget! That hurt!" Envy yelled.

Ed glared at Envy's comment about his height. But then he smirked, stretching. "Which foot was it?"

"The metal one!"

"Good." The smugness in Ed's words made Envy flip him the middle finger, scowling.

Lust shook her head at the two, laughing at their antics. "Come on, I have some nice leftover grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy for you. It's warm and everything." She handed him a plate and fork.

Digging in as soon as the plate touched his hand, Ed crossed his legs to make it easier to bend over his food on the bed. "Lust, you are a life saver!" Ed said, careful not to spray food from his mouth.

"I know, you can thank me by giving yourself a break soon." Lust said. She had gone back to the kitchen, digging in a bag on his counter. They had gotten him groceries. Lust made her way back with a bottle of soda. She had to step around Envy, who had decided to make himself comfortable on the floor instead of getting back up. Sitting next to Ed, she put the bottle down between them.

The fork paused halfway to Ed's mouth. He looked at Lust's face, and he could tell how serious she was about him getting rest. He gave a heavy sigh. "Lust, you know I can't take a break-"

"You are going to make yourself sick, Ed." Envy said, his usual look of mischief replaced by concern, though he tried to hide it. "Your brother wouldn't want you to get him back in that state."

Ed just shook his head, gently placing the fork on his plate. "I really can't skip any jobs right now, guys." Before either of the siblings could argue with him, he continued talking. "They doubt my loyalty. If I don't keep up with the jobs they are throwing at me, they are going to fire me. They are the only ones who can help me get Al back. But they won't help me until I have earned them a few more thousands in cash." He put the plate on his bed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"What? I thought you were to the point where you only had to get them around a hundred dollars. Why is it in the thousands again?" Envy asked, his voice showing his irritation at Ed's employers.

"I guess I didn't do a job well enough, left stuff behind or something like that." Ed said, his tired eyes meeting Envy's.

"God dammit, Ed! They are going to keep pulling stunts like that. Just go to some cops or something! They would help you find Al for free, and wouldn't get you involved with stuff that could get you thrown in jail."

"It's a little late to go to the police, Envy. Especially with all the things I've done." Ed said, picking his plate back up. He started stuffing food in his mouth again. "Just let me get ready for tonight's job, okay?"

Envy scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Lust just sighed, standing up and walking to the door. "We stocked your fridge, don't starve yourself." She gave Ed a pointed look, but you could tell she was worried for him. "Envy, let's go."

When the door was shut behind them, Ed stopped stuffing food in his mouth. He stood up, put his near empty plate on the counter, and began getting ready for the job.

"Okay," Ed said to himself, looking at the clothes all over his floor. "Should I dress up as a homeless man, a drunk teen, or a hooker...oh, the choices!" He kneeled down next to the suitcase and started rooting around his messy pile. "I got a new skin tight shirt, maybe I should go with hooker."

Making up his mind, he started pulling clothes out and throwing them on his bed. Before getting dressed, Ed went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Finishing with some mouth wash, he moved on to his hair. His hair was pretty long, it was down to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

Ed started brushing his hair, deciding on a ponytail like usual. He made sure that there were no bumps or misplaced locks of hair before taking a black hair binder and maneuvering it at the top of his head.

"Make up, or no...I will figure that out after I get dressed." Ed said to himself.

Ed had chosen a black skin tight shirt that showed a three inch strip of his belly. The shorts that he had picked out were blood red and made of denim, so that he wouldn't make too much noise. Leather would have been loud, making it harder for him to sneak away. Under the shorts, he was wearing black tights that you could only see on his thighs. The rest was hidden under knee high heeled boots that hugged his calves. On the outer side of the boots were little white wings painted onto the heel.

To complete his theme of black and red, he put on decorative red, fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. It fit nice with the shirt, since it was strapless. To add a little more red to the top half of the outfit, he put on a red choker made of soft fabric.

Ed checked the outfit in his bathroom mirror, and decided he fit the role he was going for. After adding some black eyeliner and mascara, he looked his reflection in eyes and gave a forced smile.

"Well, let's get this over with."


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Thank you for sticking around for the next chapter! It means a lot to me! I only have one thing to say, though. I got a very confusing review. They said that they didn't like when people changed stuff about the characters, or the plot. But isn't that the whole idea of fanfictoin, to change things to make a new story? I don't know, maybe I just don't understand what they are saying…Anyway, sorry this chapter is short! I just felt like it would be a good stopping point!**

* * *

Ed staggered down the sidewalk, weaving around others on his way to the trading spot. He had to walk, and to get to his destination, he had to go past the busy night life. There were drunks stumbling around, retching in alleys and making complete fools of themselves. He avoided them like the plague. Well, he avoided everyone, actually. He wasn't fond of making a fool of himself in front of people, and with how much trouble he was having walking around in those stupid heels, he was surprised that he hadn't fallen on his face yet. That wasn't to say that he hadn't nearly twisted his ankle a few times.

Constantly pulling on his shorts to make them feel longer and resisting the urge to cover that strip of stomach he was exposing, it was fair to say that Ed was uncomfortable in his disguise. It may help him blend in with the night life, but he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. He had to walk funny, since his artificial leg wasn't made to be bent at the foot for something like heels. It was also hard to make sure that the joints of said leg wouldn't pinch a hole in his tights, which poorly hid the metal port that peaked out of his left heeled boot.

The density of people was slowly shrinking as the bars and clubs turned into shops that were closed during the night. The street lamps casted eerie light on the empty sidewalks, the only things making sound were the homeless wonderers of the night and the clack of Ed's heels. Ed couldn't fight the urge anymore; he wrapped his arms around himself, constantly looking around for some sort of threat. He was starting to become jumpy.

"Stupid creepy streets, with all of these stupid creepy alleys…why can't these deals ever happen during the day?" Ed grumbled to himself, his brows furrowed in irritation.

The fact that a shooting had occurred here little over a week ago made him nervous; even more so considering the fact that this section of the city was known for its violence during the night. But, Ed had a job to do, and he didn't have the option of not doing it. Not if he wanted to get his brother back. So, Ed steeled himself and kept walking.

He almost turned around when he saw what was across the street from his trading place.

Normally a nice black car wouldn't strike fear into Ed's heart, but that one gave him an odd feeling. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling, but it didn't put him to ease in the slightest. He decided to cross the street early, walking on the opposite sidewalk. It would have been better if he had started walking on that side of the street in the first place, but he had wanted to avoid some of the more rambunctious bars and their intoxicated patrons.

Now afraid that he had drawn attention to himself, he prayed that there wasn't actually anyone inside the vehicle. So absorbed was he in beating himself up about how stupid he was to let himself get into this situation to begin with, he didn't notice that someone was coming up behind him. The figure reached out and grabbed Ed's arm, startling the living shit out of him. He was turned around and pushed into the wall of a shop by strong hands.

"I finally get back in town, and the first thing I here is that you are getting yourself into some deep shit, Fullmetal. Care to explain?" The voice was a deep baritone and belonged to a young adult. He was a full head taller than Ed, and obvious muscle was hidden under a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The rest of his outfit was made up of dark denim jeans and dirty black combat boots. Ed's golden eyes met with deep onyx ones, the man's face framed by shaggy black hair.

When Ed finally realized that he knew who the man was, he gave a groan of relief. "Mustang, I swear to god, I hate you. The first I see you in a year, and you are already trying to give me a heart attack." Ed glared at his friend Roy Mustang.

"Why, Fullmetal, I missed you too!"

Roy Mustang had gone to the same high school as Ed had, but they had only gotten to know each other for a year before Roy's father had been called to a new base. He was a marine man, so he had little choice. The whole family had to move with him, and Roy hated his father for it. It upset him even more to know that he was leaving a week after Ed's brother had gone missing.

When he got back after finishing his senior year, he got in touch with some of his other high school friends again, the first thing they mentioned was that he should try and find Ed. They said that Ed had dropped out of school a few days after Roy moved. Not leaving much to the imagination, they told him how Ed had gotten involved with some of the shadiest people in the city. Roy instantly contacted Greed, the only sibling he could stand out of that weird family Ed had befriended. The man had been able to make a few calls, learning the whereabouts of Ed's next job. He hadn't just given an address, he also gave him a message that he should find Ed sooner than later. Greed had heard from his sources that the job was a trap. So, it all led to Roy stopping Ed before he got to his destination.

Ed shook Roy's hand off of him. "Mustang, what are you even doing here? And how did you know where to find me?" Ed asked, trying to get past Roy.

Roy halted Ed's attempted getaway. "It's a trap, Ed. They are trying to off you and make it look like it was just another sad shooting that caught people in the crossfire." He said with a serious face, his teasing attitude gone.

"What the hell, how would you even know that?!" Ed yelled. His face was pinched with confusion and irritation.

"I called Greed."

"Fuck, of course you would call him! I bet everyone gave you all the details about how poor Edward dropped out and became a delinquent instead of finishing his last two years of school." Ed's voice was full of mocking sarcasm and his hands were balled into fists, his words meant to be a stab at himself. The fact that he could have been dead if Roy hadn't stopped him made his stomach clench, and the confusion fueled his anger.

"They are just worried." Roy said with his own growing irritation, his volume raising. "Damn it Ed, stop doing things all alone. You could end up getting killed and none of us would know about it until your picture was shown on the fucking news!"

"Yeah, well a lot of good it would have done for me to spill my guts to everyone! You try providing for a little brother, his presence the only thing keeping you sane, and then have him ripped away! You live in the house that was bought by your dead weight dad with dirty money! A house that is pointlessly huge, and is now emptier than ever; you go through that, and then yell at me!" He was ranting. Ed hadn't gotten to vent anything for a long time, and now that the dam had broken, he couldn't stop. "And where were you, dammit?" His voice started to lose its previous volume, lowering to a whisper.

Roy stared at his friend, his heart hurting at how ragged Ed looked. There were permanent looking bags under his eyes, and it was clear to see that he had lost weight. If he could have, he'd have gone back in time and tried to convince his dad not to make him go. Maybe he could have stayed at a friend's house, or even moved in with Ed to make him feel less alone in that huge house full of memories. And so that he wouldn't do something reckless like he was known to do. But sadly, it was too little too late for that.

"I moved."

"Huh?" Roy said, barely catching the words that slipped out of Ed's mouth. He had been so deep in thought about the 'what if's.

"I had to move. That house made me feel like shit. I got an apartment, and I pay for it myself. My dad doesn't even know that he is paying bills for an empty house."

"Ed….I got an apartment too, you can move in and room with me. No more parading around in these stupid clothes and putting yourself in danger! We can go to the police. They will never know about the things you did! They-"

Roy's speech was cut short when the sound of a gun going off slapped the air like thunder. Roy looked to his right and saw a man dressed in a navy uniform holding a gun. And it was still aimed in their direction. It felt like he was suddenly dumped in cold water. He slowly turned to look at Ed. His hand was covering the front of his stomach, red liquid slowly seeping through his gloved hand and turning the fabric a new color of crimson. Ed met Roy's eyes, trying to give a smile of reassurance. "Well, this gives a whole new meaning to a stomach ache, don't you think? Good thing it's only a graze." He flinched when he accidently moved his stomach while talking.

Roy slowly lowered Ed to the sidewalk; taking off his button shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt. He moved Ed's hand and put the bunched up fabric in its place. This caused Ed to give another flinch, but Roy was slightly less panicked after he saw the wound. It didn't look deep enough to need stitches. That didn't mean that Ed wasn't in pain, though.

Whole Roy was fussing over Ed –who was a bit dazed by the fact that he had been shot- and trying to stop the bleeding, neither of them noticed that the shooter was being hand cuffed by two newcomers.

The older of the two newcomers jogged over to Ed and Roy, kneeling down besides them. "Was he hit?" The man had hair that was slowly starting to turn white, and his face showed years of stress. His gray-mixed-blue eyes held concern as he looked at the shirt covering Ed's wound. "We will call an ambulance." He said while reaching into his pocket for his phone. He was interrupted by Ed shaking his head furiously.

"No hospitals." Ed said while he situated himself on the hard sidewalk. "I don't need stitches, I can tell. It only grazed me. I can take care of it myself." He looked the stranger up and down. "I am guessing you are some kind of agent? You are not a cop; they usually sit in a police car, not a nice company given one. So, do you have to take us in? Being suspects and all to whatever you guys were stacking out." Ed was flinging question after question to the stranger, not giving him any time in between them to answer.

"Ed, don't be rude. And you really should have it checked out-" Roy began saying before he, too, was interrupted.

"Oh shut up, Mustang. You know that I have taken care of worse injuries than this."

"That isn't a good thing, and you know it." Roy growled, glaring at his friend.

"You don't seem to be all that scared of what just happened." The gray haired man said, a little amusement making the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Can you just take us to whatever home base you have? I don't think I would be wrong in assuming that you have some medical supplies there."

"Ed! Knock it off, don't give them attitude." Roy scolded Ed before turning to the man besides them. He held out his hand, and when the man accepted the shake, he introduced them. "I am Roy Mustang, and this sassy brat is Edward Elric." Ed gave an offended 'hey', but was bluntly ignored. "It's nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better conditions."

"I am Special Agent Gibbs, and the man standing by our car over there is Special Agent DiNozzo. And, you were correct in assuming that we will have to bring you back to our 'home base', as you put it."Gibbs said while standing up. "We have someone there that can patch you up before we interrogate you both."

"Oh, fun!" Ed said sarcastically, receiving another glare from Roy.


	3. Scars

"Young man, this would go a lot faster if you would just do as I say!" Ducky said, giving Ed a scolding look. Ed was a respectful person when he felt like the adult deserved it, and he had liked Ducky right away. But that didn't mean he felt comfortable to do as the man had asked him. Not when there were two other 'Special Agents' in the room (he still thought that the title was stupid). He had gotten an introduction from Ducky, so Ed knew the names of everyone in the room. Kate Todd and Timothy McGee were the ones assigned to make sure that Ed didn't try to escape or cause trouble. Apparently Ducky saw Ed eyeing the two agents. "Are you uncomfortable undressing in front of a woman? Is that the reason you are delaying this?"

Ed got a light blush on his cheeks, rubbing at the back of his neck. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, actually, Doctor Mallard, I am kind of…homosexual, so it is actually Mr. McGee that I am embarrassed to undress in front of." Ed was being more polite than he usually was, but he could tell that both of the agents were nice, his opinion strengthening when his news didn't seem to bother them any.

"Oh, well I hadn't seen that one coming." Ducky said, looking over at Tim and Kate with a surprised face. "Timothy, would you mind leaving the room? You can still guard the door." Once Tim was out of the room, Ducky asked Ed again to take off his shirt. While Ed complied, Kate spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Elric-" Kate started to say before being interrupted.

"Just call me Edward or even Ed if you want. I don't like having people call me by my last name." He said, having calmed down a lot. He was starting to get really tired, and he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do after being patched up. His eyes were half-lidded, from both exhaustion and over working himself. Once his shirt was off, he went right back to slouching his shoulders.

"Okay, Ed, why are you dressed like that? I can clearly see that it makes you uncomfortable." Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Do you want to have McGee get you some spare clothes?" She hoped that the offer would help Ed warm up to them.

Ed got a grateful smile on his face, glad that she had offered something like that to him. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Miss Todd, I would love to change out of these awful clothes." Kate smiled back at him with understanding, before quickly sending McGee away to get him something better to wear. Kate wasn't all that upset that Ed avoided her original question, since she figured it would be answered during Ed's interrogation. Before Kate had walked back to where she was previously standing, Ducky let out a shocked gasp. Kate hastily came to his side, giving him a questioning look.

"Edward, my boy, it looks like this is one of your more mild injuries." Ducky said while looking at the scars that adjourned Ed's chest. When Ed had first taken off his shirt, Ducky had been getting the needed materials, so he hadn't noticed them right away. He walked around the autopsy table Ed was sitting on to get a look at his back. "Oh my," He said in a whisper. Kate was also shocked at all of the scars she saw. She lifted a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her own horrified gasp.

"Yeah, that's why I said I could take care of it myself." Ed said shyly, not used to people paying such close attention to him. "No offense to you, Doctor Mallard, but I really am able to patch myself up."

"I can tell that some of these wounds were stitched up by an untaught hand." Ducky continued, dismissing the fact that Ed thought he could do it all on his own. "You didn't try to do it yourself, did you?"

"Uh, I can say no if that would make you feel better. The ones on my back were very hard to do. But if you don't mind, could you please focus on my newest injury, if I can't do it myself?" Ed said, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Of course," Ducky said after one last look at Ed's injuries. Ed watched as Ducky got out disinfectant to clean the wound with, as well as gauze patches and wrap and medical tape. Kate had a hard time watching Ducky work, but she was surprised that the only reaction Ed gave to the painful procedure was a small grunt through clenched teeth. Ducky made sure to put a large strip of gauze over the injury itself, putting the smallest amount of tape on it as possible, since he would wrap it in bandages as well. By the time Ducky was done wrapping most of Ed's lower stomach, Tim was knocking on the door with his back turned, still giving Ed his privacy. Kate got the clothes from him with a small 'thank you' and placed them beside Ed. "Be careful putting those on, don't strain the injury." Ducky said kindly.

Ed stared at the clothes for a while, just now realizing that we would have to change out of all of his clothes. He had been too focused on the fact that he was in a federal morgue with someone who worked on dead bodies patching him up. That and his friend Roy was just sitting up in an interrogation room alone, all because of him. Mentally kicking himself back into gear, he slowly unzipped his boots, before pulling the right one off first, and then his left. He heard Kate give another sharp gasp, as well as Ducky giving out another 'oh my', which had Ed avoiding eye contact.

"What…what is that?" Kate asked. Her eyes were wide as she took in the metal leg, and she noticed how bad the scaring looked where the metal and flesh connected. Her heart panged for the young teenager that sat before her on the metal table, even if she had only just met Ed around an hour ago, she could tell that he was a kind person that was pushed into bad things. Kate couldn't even begin to imagine how Ed had gotten all of those scars; let alone how he lost a whole leg. Not only that, but he didn't walk like someone who had an artificial leg, there was something different about it.

Continuing to avoid eye contact, Ed slowly pulled on the baggy black gym shorts, tying the strings tight to keep them on his hips. He didn't answer her question, simply pretending not to have heard it. Right after he had pulled on a white shirt that said NCIS on it in big blue letters, the automatic doors opened to reveal Gibbs, with a flustered Tim right behind him.

"Time to go and join your friend."

* * *

Ed was shown into the room that Roy had been left in over an hour ago, the door closing behind him. Gibbs hadn't follow Ed in, instead letting the two talk before the interrogation. Ed just stood next to the door for a few moments, his eyes connected with Roy's. There was tension in the air, and neither of them wanted to be the first to break it. Finally, after a few minutes of empty silence, Roy sighed. "Did they patch you up?"

"Nah, they just put me in new clothes and hoped that some alien voodoo would merge the flesh closed." Ed said sarcastically, not wanting to face the fact of how serious this situation was. He walked over to the metal table, sitting on its surface instead of on the chair supplied for him. His bare feet swung back and forth as he looked at the ground, his back facing the large mirror that he knew was double sided.

"Fullmetal, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Roy asked after looking at Ed's feet, amusement in his voice and one of his eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't think that Special agents would let you walk around their headquarters without anything on your feet. Well, foot…"

"There was no way they could force me back into those dreaded shoes, those things should be considered as lethal weapons." Ed said, wrinkling his nose at the memory of walking in them. Another bout of silence came over them, before Ed spoke up again. "I am sorry for getting you caught up in all of this, Mustang. But you shouldn't have gone looking for me in the first place. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I'm hoping to talk them into letting you go, I don't want you staying here when you have no part in my problems."

Roy glared at his friend, mad at the fact that Ed wouldn't just accept his help. "I am staying here with you until I know you have gotten proper help. If they learn the truth-"

"I don't want their help!" Ed snapped, meeting Roy's glare with his own. "And besides, I am probably going to end up in a jail cell in a few days anyway and…" Ed paused, embarrassed with the request he was about to make. He took a deep breath and set his shoulders, before speaking again. "I want to know that you will at least try to find my brother when I can't."

"Ed…" Roy didn't want to say what he was about to, but he knew that it had to be said. "You know that Al is most likely to be de-"

 _Whack!_

Roy was on the ground, with Ed straddling his hips and holding Roy by his shirt collar. A look of pure rage was on Ed's face as he glared down at Roy, his fists shaking. The door was slammed open, but Roy made a hand motion for Gibbs and Tony to stop, so they waited to see what happened next. Ed was so filling with his anger that he didn't even notice the door open.

"Don't! Don't you dare say it, Roy Mustang! He can't be dead!" Ed's eyes were starting to shimmer with tears, one falling onto Roy's face before slowly rolling down his cheek. "He just can't be! He is my brother, my baby brother; he is the only family I have left! I was supposed to take care of him!" Ed shook Roy a little, before his anger slowly leaked out to make room for despair. His grip loosened, and his head drooped down so that his forehead was resting on Roy's chest. Ed had been avoiding thinking about that outcome, and he had been so busy trying to find Al that he hadn't let himself stop and think about all of the possibilities. He hadn't _wanted_ to stop and think about them. "He is my baby brother…and I let him down…"

Roy could feel the tears soaking into his shirt, and it made him look at Ed with sad eyes. He slowly sat up, meaning that Ed was now sitting in his lap. Wrapping his arms around Ed, Roy looked back to the agents and mouthed 'come back in a little bit.' Gibbs nodded after a moment of staring, before motioned for Tony to go. He looked at them for a few moments longer, before backing out and gently shutting the door.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this one, Boss? I can already tell that this is going to be a very complicated case." Tony said, not looking away from the double sided mirror. He could see that both of the teenagers were still on the floor, the one named Roy still trying to calm the other down. They had heard the conversation that had set Ed off, and it only created more questions.

"We are going to help them, right?" Kate asked, wanting to be able to save Ed from whatever had made him get all of those scars. "There has to be a good reason that they were there."

Gibbs just stood there, looking at the two teenagers that were still on the floor. His gut was telling him something. He knew that Ed had something important to do with the man they were chasing, but he also knew that the teenager needed help. "We will just have to wait and see what the outcome is. I will wait to talk to them until Elric calms down."

Tony, Kate and Tim –who had been standing quietly in the corner-, looked at their boss, and they could all tell that he was worried. None of them wanted to point it out, though.

* * *

Roy still held onto Ed, rubbing calming circles into his back. He didn't want to move him, but Roy knew that they would have to talk to the Agents sooner or later, and he just wanted to get it over with. Giving a small sigh, Roy stood up while still holding Ed, setting him down on the table. Ed was looking up at him with large, sad, and yet curious golden eyes. Roy gave him a small reassuring smile, gently moving some of Ed's bangs back behind his ear. He then cupped Ed's cheek before speaking.

"I know that you didn't want to think about that, but you need to think about these things. I am not saying that we know this for sure; Alphonse really could be out there, still, waiting for his big brother. And if anyone could help you, it would be these Agents. They are nice, I can tell. So please, just tell them all that you can. I have a feeling that the person they are looking for is your boss, who just happened to want to kill you. We are lucky that they were there, that man could have taken a second shot at you." Roy then flicked Ed's nose playfully. "No giving them that attitude that you are infamous for."

Ed wrinkled his nose at the flick, pouting at Roy. But he knew that Roy was right. He may want to keep fighting on his own, but he knew that he couldn't keep it up. It was impossible to tell whether or not that would be the last attempt at his life. Ed let his shoulders slump, showing that he would behave. When Roy made the motion to flick his nose again, Ed scrunched his eyes closed, only to feel a soft kiss on his forehead. Ed looked at Roy with rosy cheeks.

"Let them help you. Let _me_ help you." Roy whispered after Ed's eyes had opened from his shock. Ed just looked at him for a moment, before giving a small nod and a tentative smile.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the long delay! I thought summer would leave me more time to write! And it actually has, but I am a writer that needs to feel like writing in order to get anything done. I just want to thank you all for adding this to your follow/favorite list. I will not apologize, however, for changing things, such as the characters sexuality, for I am not the first, nor am I the last, that will do as such on this website. And I am writing this both for myself, and for you. With that being said, if you guys have any ideas, please share them with me!**


End file.
